


Overlooked

by actionfan



Series: Dysfunctional [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships, Introspection, Jealousy, Mild Angst, One-Sided Attraction, anti-pairings, poor shino, shino centric, shino/temari - Freeform, shinotema, shy character, wall flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actionfan/pseuds/actionfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being unnoticed has its difficulties. Or Shino's jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overlooked

She liked bugs. That was one of the first things he found out about her when they actually met for any extended period of time. And not just tolerated but actually liked his kekkai. Found them fascinating even. She wasn’t squeamish or unsure of anything but bowled over anything in her way. Only thing was he was hardly in her radar (though she was very keenly in his). It turns out that being quiet, unassuming, and extremely observant while good for ninja (with the glaring exception of Naruto and his team of heavy-hitters) especially tracker nin like himself was not good when you actually want the attention. And hers seemed all on politics, and arrangements, and helping her brothers (and if rumors were to be believed a certain pineapple haired escort of hers).


End file.
